


Ticklish American

by mymusicalbox



Series: Fluffy asheiji [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Series, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickles, can't write tickles, eiji's pov of watch your moth and rituals, no manga spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: Eiji loves discovering new little details about Ash.





	Ticklish American

With every new and little moment he spent with Ash, Eiji learned new things about him, and he loved it. He liked the idea of living together, even though he despised the fact of having to hide from the cruel, violent world Ash lived in. However, Eiji knew, after their fight, that it wasn’t okay to push him, since Ash hadn’t asked for it neither had he asked for his “gift”.

 

Ash was truly a very beautiful human being. For Ash, it was a curse, and for Eiji it was a part of the person he loved. Eiji was so sad about that and felt so ashamed about their fight, but he was kind of glad because everything was okay again after Ash started (trying) to say “I’m home” in Japanese as Eiji taught him.

 

There was the incident with the moth too, and even though Eiji was _really_ scared because who wouldn’t, Moths are outright _terrifying_ he felt safe and sound in Ash’s arms. Lingering touches were becoming a normal thing between them, too. They even kissed each other sometimes, without saying a word just a quick peck, a hug, and then back to normal.

 

It was another unspoken ritual, and neither was going to break it, as they were both okay with it.

 

At first, Eiji was hesitant about Ash’s approval, but as it kept happening, he tried to shoo his doubts away. Ash kept coming home every night, sometimes there would be blood on his shirt, sometimes he would come home crying, looking at his hands and whispering cries of help and claims about him being a murderer. Those times, Ash would crumble and be reduced to a shaking mess unable to cross the threshold. Those times, Eiji would wait until Ash’s breathing evened up and slowly rubbed soothing circles on his back as he wiped his tears away.

 

Eiji appreciated Ash letting him touch him. It was a memento of their bond, of their trust.

 

A memento of their love, of their souls being intertwined.

 

Those times, Eiji always whispered to Ash that everything would be all right, that he would _never_ leave his side. Never.

 

There were more fortunate occasions when Ash didn’t come home late, rather he came when Eiji was hungry with a box of Japanese takeout and something to drink, and those nights there weren’t any tears but loud laughs, jokes and loving conversations; lingering touches. They started sitting on different couches, but would end up sitting on the same one, hand in hand as they spoke and got to know each other more.

 

And the closer Eiji was to Ash, the more he seemed to notice all his mannerisms, the softness of his hair, the glint of his eyes when he talked about something interesting he read at the library… Eiji loved having Ash close, even if after those conversations Ash collapsed on Eiji’s lap, sound asleep, and waking him up the day after was a headache.

 

He had to threaten him with showering with him because he wanted to see if his hair down there was blonde to get him to wake up (it worked, but he apologized to Ash later for the joke because he didn’t want to disturb him).

 

Their days kept going by until one day Ash came home with a few injuries. This wasn’t unusual, Ash used to come back with some injuries and Eiji would patch him up, having Ash complain about how sloppy the Japanese was.

 

But that day Eiji found something new about Ash as he accidentally brushed the spot between his neck and his collarbones,

 

The blonde giggled.

 

No way.

 

_No way._

Ash freaking Lynx was _ticklish?_

Eiji snorted and tried to take in the situation.

 

“W-what?” Ash asked as he turned his head to look at Eiji. He was slightly blushing, just as when Eiji laughed at him for being scared of pumpkins.

 

Ash’s blush was one of the most adorable things he’d ever seen. Pink looked better than bloodish red on Ash’s face.

 

And that giggle… that little sound was extra adorable, more than adorable. He had heard Ash laugh (he was a lucky one, hearing Ash Lynx laugh) but that cute giggle was out of this world.

 

“Can it be…” Eiji started “Are you ticklish?” He finally asked, a hand on his mouth and the other still on Ash’s naked torso. Ash didn’t smack Eiji’s hand away, which was good. If Ash was okay, everything was good.

 

Ash answered with an angry “hmpf”.

 

Eiji grinned and started poking Ash all over, and the response was immediate. A cute giggle blossomed out of Ash’s throat, then it spread into a loud laughter accompanied with some tears as Ash couldn’t handle it anymore; he was indeed a sensitive American.

 

They ended up tangled on the couch, Eiji on top of Ash, caressing his body and whispering sweet nothings to it, about how beautiful it was.

 

“You are so beautiful” Eiji said.

 

“And you are a sloppy Japanese who didn’t even patch me up.” Ash chided, and shoot, he was right, Eiji hadn’t bandaged the wound, he had been so distracted by Ash’s laugh and the little tears that flowed from his eyes. Those were the only tears Eiji wanted to see coming from Ash’s eyes. Those ones and maybe happy tears after everything was over and they lived together in a permanent home and maybe they could have a happy ever after, married-

 

Eiji blushed impossibly redder at that. But it wasn’t entirely impossible… right?

“What, are you embarrassed about being a klutz?” Ash mocked. “Well I’m sorry Big Brother Eiji, since I’m only telling the truth-“

 

“Shut up, you ticklish American.” Eiji replied squeezing Ash’s hands, which he had reached. “Just… let me… _let us_ have this moment”. He whispered against Ash’s neck, and he finished with a chaste kiss on the spot he had previously brushed, and the cute, small giggle was back. Eiji deemed it a win.

 

 _Ha ha, you’re ticklish,_ Eiji said.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm here again
> 
> I wanted to write something fluffy and this idea has been lingering in my head for a few days, so here you've got it! I really hope you like it. I love imagining a ticklish Ash. This work is part of a series, so I reccomend you te read Watch your mo(u)th and Rituals before! I know this is rushed but I wanted to write it and this is self-betaed, I’m not a native (I’m from Spain). Besides, I had a huge breakdown tomorrow so I’m not at my finest, excuse me ;; 
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
